2008 Tesla Roadster
Description The 2008 Tesla Roadster is a Hot Wheels casting based on the production car of the same name, debuting in the 2008 New Models. The Tesla Roadster is an all-electric sports car produced by the electric car firm Tesla Motors. Since 2018-02-06 a Hot Wheels Roadster sits on the dashboard of the real model in space on orbital trajectory between the asteroid belt and Earth. It is part of a mass simulator for the first lauch of SpaceX Falcon Heavy rocket and could be seen on live footage. This toy car therefore will travel more miles than any real one existing except the one it's attached to. Original Tool Versions The 2008 Tesla Roadster has come out in the following 1/64th scale versions: Modified Tool Versions The Tesla Roadster with Starman has come out in the following 1/64th scale versions: 2008 card From the back of the 2008 card: Born: 2008 Birthplace: San Carlos, CA, USA Designer: Tesla Motors Specialty: With a top speed of 125 mph, this high performance electric sports car requires no gas and was made for zero emission, high speed cruising. Gallery DSC07544.JPG|2008 first edition DSC07545.JPG|2008 first edition Tesla Roadster 40Th Anniversary.jpg EarthDayTeslaRoadster1.png|"Earth Day" Tesla Roadster EarthDayTeslaRoadster4.png EarthDayTeslaRoadster3.png EarthDayTeslaRoadster2.png Aasddx (64).jpg 2014-12-06 22.10.55.jpg 2014-12-06 22.11.37.jpg SAM_1886.JPG|Τesla Roadster 16cn241redSTH800.jpg|HW 2016 - Collector # 241/250 - HW Green Speed 1/5 - Tesla Roadster - Spectraflame Dark Red - USA Card - 'Hidden' Super Treasure Hunts Tesla,Hotwheels,Matchbox,CompleteColection,Feb2017, fronts.JPG|The complete Mattel, Tesla Motors collection {as of February 2017}. Featuring every version of the Hotwheels, and Matchbox cars, front views. Tesla,Hotwheels,Matchbox,CompleteColection,Feb2017, reverses.JPG|The complete Mattel, Tesla Motors collection {as of February 2017}. Featuring every version of the Hotwheels, and Matchbox cars, reverse views. Tesla Roadster, 2013 Mystery Models.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2013 Mystery Model,, Car number 40, European Tesla Roadster, 2013 HW Showtoom.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2013 HW Showtoom sm tesla.jpg|Tesla Roadster Speed Machines 001a, TeslaRoadster,2008,196,Silver,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Silver. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/196" version. 001c,TeslaRoadster,2008,172,Silver,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Silver. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/172" version. 001e,TeslaRoadster,2008,196,Snowflake,Silver,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Silver. Long Card, 2008 New Models, Snowflake version. 001g,TeslaRoadster,2008,Silver,Short.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Silver. Short Card, 2008 New Models. 002a,TeslaRoadster,2008,196,Red,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Red. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/196" version. 002c,TeslaRoadster,2008,172,Red,40th,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Red. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/172"/40th version. 002e,TeslaRoadster,2008,172,Red,40th,Short.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Red. Short Card, 2008 New Models, "26/172"/40th version. 003a,TeslaRoadster,2008,196,Red,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Blue. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/196" version. 003c,TeslaRoadster,2008,172,Red,40th,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Blue. Long Card, 2008 New Models, "26/172"/40th version. 003e,TeslaRoadster,2008,172,Blue,40th,Short.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2008 Blue. Short Card, 2008 New Models, "26/172"/40th version. 004a,TeslaRoadster,Valintine'sDay,Blue.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2009 Metalflake Blue. Valentines's, Wal-Mart Exclusive. 005a,TeslaRoadster,Valintine'sDay,Orange.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2009 Orange. Valentines's {6 Pack, not sold seperatly}, Target Exclusive. 006a,TeslaRoadsterSport,EarthDay,Green.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2010 Metallic Green. Earh Day, Wal-Mart Eggsclusive Chase. 007a,TeslaRoadster,TrackStars,Green-Black,Long.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2010 Green and Black. Long Card, Track Stars. 007c,TeslaRoadster,TrackStars,Green-Black,Short.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2010 Green and Black. Short Card, Track Stars. 008a,SpeedMachines,TeslaRoadsterSport,Orange-Black.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2010 Orange. Speed Machines. 009a,SpeedMachines,TeslaRoadster,Blue-Black.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2011 Metallic Blue. Speed Machines, Six spoke rims. 009c,SpeedMachines,TeslaRoadster,Blue-Black.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2013 Metallic Blue. Speed Machines, Five spoke rims. 010a,TeslaRoadster,HWRoadTrippin'.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2014 Metalflake Blue. HW Road Trippin'. 012a,HWGreenSpeed,.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2016 Red. Long Card, HW Green Speed. 012c,HWGreenSpeed,.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2016 Red. Long Card, HW Green Speed, "Target Exclusive" Snowflake version. 00514.jpg|2016 012e,HWGreenSpeed,.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2016 Red. Short Card, HW Green Speed. 012g,HWGreenSpeed,.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2016 Red. Long Card, HW Green Speed, Treasure Hunt version. 012i,HWGreenSpeed,.JPG|Tesla Roadster, 2016 Red. Short Card, HW Green Speed, Treasure Hunt version. TeslaRoadstar,OverheadView.JPG|Tesla Roadstar, Overhead View. TeslaRoadstar,UndersideView.JPG|Tesla Roadstar, Underside View. 2280.JPG|2019 1859.JPG|2019 08_Tesla_Roadster Red 19.jpg 2019 Hot Wheels Tesla Roadster with Starman loose1.jpg 2019 Hot Wheels Tesla Roadster with Starman.jpg 2019 Hot Wheels Tesla Roadster with Starman loose.jpg '08 Tesla Roadster.JPG IMG_7195.JPG 72AFABFB-A540-4C57-B4DE-C334DE9B7C40.jpeg|FYD29 - 2019 HW Space 2/5; 109/250 - Error: missing headlight 18811252-5CE8-4279-8DBD-F419006AC79F.jpeg FYD29 2008 Tesla Roadster-1.jpg|2019 Version FYD29 2008 Tesla Roadster-2.jpg|2019 Version FYD29 2008 Tesla Roadster-3.jpg|2019 Version External Links *Greetings from Space: ’08 TESLA ROADSTER *HW Space: ’08 TESLA ROADSTER WITH STARMAN #2008 Tesla Roadster #2008 Tesla Roadster #2008 Tesla Roadster #2008 Tesla Roadster #2008 Tesla Roadster #2008 Tesla Roadster Category:Electric Vehicles Category:Track Stars Category:American Cars Category:Convertibles Category:Supercars Category:HW Road Trippin' Series Category:Earth Day Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Mission Madness - Scavenger Hunts (Kroger-exclusive) Category:HW Green Speed Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:HW Space Series Category:2000s Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Vehicles With Visible Drivers Category:1:64 Category:Retooled Versions Category:Kroger Exclusive